The use of portable neck braces to immobilize the head, neck and sternum in proper alignment subsequent to an injury, as a result of trauma or disease has been widely used in the medical field for some time, especially in the field of medical emergency medicine. Numerous United States patents as well as foreign patents have disclosed a portable neck brace--U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,854,306; 4,886,052; 4,628,913; PCT/US82/01403; 4,708,129. The above patents disclose various apparatus which align and immobilize the neck and/or cervical vertebrae. Further, the devices disclosed in the above patents allow the user to remain mobile. Specifically, the above patents disclose a design of a "U" shape which fits around the user's neck. Some of the designs disclose the use of a sternum and clavicle member for greater stability. However, none of the above disclose an apparatus which is both portable and capable of applying variable upward pressure to the skull, thereby, simultaneously resulting in immobilization, stabilization, and extension of the cervical vertebrae as is provided by the present invention. The present invention provides a cranial support means which is movable relative to the base thus allowing the cranial support means to be extended to various positions causing tension to be placed upon the cervical vertebrae without losing mobility.